


But You Didn't (Take Two)

by Lyeox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyeox/pseuds/Lyeox
Summary: Based on the poem 'But You Didn't' by Merill Glass. Feels are a thing.





	But You Didn't (Take Two)

Remember the time I got sick (again) and you missed a date 

to take care of me?

I thought you'd leave me...

But you didn't.

 

Remember the time we were on the Ferris wheel 

and I almost got us kicked off?

I thought you'd strangle me...

But you didn't.

 

Remember the time I got beat up so bad you had to miss work

to make sure I didn't stop breathing in my sleep?

I thought you'd hate me...

But you didn't.

 

There were plenty of things you did to put up with me, 

to keep me safe, to protect me, and there are

so many things I wanted to tell you

when you broke free from

Hydra's grasp...

But you didn't.


End file.
